Just Moments
by SnowSystem
Summary: A little childish Warlord teasing never hurt. Oneshot. Fluff.


Hello, its me again…This is a little something that I dug from the graveyard of a semi-corrupted disk. I read it over again and realized that it wasn't as big a piece of crap I thought it was, so here it is, short and sweet.^^

(I don't own any of the characters in this fic…duh…)

**_Just Moments_**

"Give it to me NOW! I don't have time for these games!" Sekhmet bellowed at Cale.

"Oh well, it's mine now." He said with a childish smirk as he tossed the colorful stone up and down.

Dais glance up from a book he was reading then returned to its pages. Anubis sat silently on a table and watched the two go on. Sekhmet made a fierce grab for the stone, but Cale simply dodged from his path.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want your little toy!" Cale teased. Sekhmet growled angrily. The two circled around each other with Cale holding the stone up in clear view—a maddening taunt. Suddenly Sekhmet launched at Cale, sending the both of them flying over the back of a couch. Next came a lot of yelling and fumbling around.

"How am I supposed to get any reading done with all that racket going on? I'm leaving." Dais said with a frown as he got up and left. Actually, that sounded like a good idea—those two were being louder than normal and rougher too. Anubis followed suit and departed as well.

"Forget it Sek, you're not getting it back until grunt I let you have it!" Cale huffed as they continued to roll around. This fight was tiring and rather precarious as that half of their bodies were on the floor and the other half on the sofa—their lower half being where their upper half should be. With a shift in his weight, Cale forced them off the couch, giving himself the advantage of pinning Sekhmet beneath him.

"Ha! I've got you now!"

"Get off of me you--"

"You what? You my dear friend are in no position to make demands."

Sekhmet bucked underneath Cale with as much force as he could, given the tight space he was in.

"Watch out now, you don't want to bang your head on the coffee table leg!" Cale laughed, unmoved by Sekhmet's struggles. Finally out of breath and strength, Sekhmet lay motionless.

"Are you finally ceasing your futile attempts at freedom?"

"No, I'm just taking a rest so I can beat your ass when I do get up!" Sekhmet spat.

Instead of responding, Cale took the small stone and placed it on the coffee table.

Sekhmet frowned a bit. "I hope you're not making yourself comfortable up there!"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"YES! Your are _heavy_ Cale, get off of my chest!"

Cale slid back some to allow his captive to breathe better. Sekhmet sat up on his elbows as far as he could, which was not very.

"Umm, all the way please."

"No, I'm just fine thank you." Cale replied folding his arms.

Sekhmet frowned again.

"You shouldn't frown so much, it doesn't become you."

"Well if I didn't have a reason to then I wouldn't!"

Cale climbed to his feet and moved to the side.

"It's about time, I thought my torso was going to cave in." He then proceeded to snatch the stone from of the small table. "Honestly you can be so childish." He began to walk off when suddenly a large shove from behind sent him sailing onto the couch. He righted himself just in time to see Cale leaping on him.

"Childish huh? Why I've only just begun!" Cale said with a wide toothy grin.

Sekhmet brought his hand around to smack his assailant in the head, but his arm was caught and slammed down to the side of him, as was his other.

"Cale cut it out!" Sekhmet growled through clenched teeth. "Let me up!" Somewhere in his protests, Sekhmet noticed that Cale was looking at him. It wasn't the mocking stare that he usually gave when he engaged in these ridiculous pastimes, but a look of fondness, if not affection. He looked up into the deep blue eyes above him and studied them for a moment, wondering what was going on behind them.

At the other end of that gaze, Cale carefully took in the features of his captive's face. All and all, Sekhmet was not a bad looking guy. His hair was a tousled green and his eyes were a beady black. His eyelids were naturally purple, and his skin was smooth and pale.

Cale loved to involve Sekhmet in his romps that he knew he hated it so much. He would always poke fun at him and generally make his life as playfully miserable as he could. But there were times when it would be just a little bit different—times when a strange fleeting bond would form between them, and make them see each other in some other light—this was one of those times. However there was one thing that Cale dreaded about these moments…that awful space that would linger after the bond broke—it threatened what friendship they had each time it happened.

But maybe this would be different. He moved his hand to push a lock of green hair out of Sekhmet's eyes, which revealed a small scare on his forehead. Cale in all honesty had never seen Sekhmet quite like this. He was so used to either a nonchalant air, or a frown of some sorts. But now he saw a placid face with just a hint of curiosity. There was room for speech here, and Cale took the opportunity. "You look different." He said throatily.

"How so?" Sekhmet asked lowly. Cale knew what it was, but he didn't say it then, maybe later…in the meantime, he tilted his head just a bit. "I don't know, but it's beautiful." Sekhmet blushed some. Why was it becoming so hard for him to think all of a sudden? All he could do was just stare at the blue haired man above him. God, he could feel it slipping. Damn it, why so soon…he took a deep breath, held it, and then averted his eyes. Cale did the same. "Sorry." He said shortly. He rose up as Sekhmet scooted from under him. Cale found his way to the other end of the couch and sat there for a moment, thinking.

Damn it, I should have kept my mouth shut, I suppose it was for the best though—no good just staring at the man.

At the other end of the couch, Sekhmet studied the furrowed brow on Cale's face and knew what he was thinking. It made him feel guilty; this was his fault. But who knows, maybe it could even be recovered.

"Cale?" He looked up; brow still furrowed. However no words came from the other man opposite of him.

"What is it?"

"You have it."

"…What?" He didn't understand.

Sekhmet breathed deep before he spoke again. "You never lost it Cale. I don't know…these moments that we share from time to time confuse me. Their meanings escape me, but I know you've never lost it. We've endured, haven't we? You and I."

Cale was surprised, but what Sekhmet was saying gave him comfort. "They confuse me too, but you're right, we have endured. I just don't know why it never goes anywhere."

"Maybe it doesn't have to, it could already be there, just different."

Cale considered the words, and it made sense. The games that they played…a precursor to what could be, what should be. The only thing that was getting it the way was that the both of them always seemed to jump the gun…they just rushed in. But perhaps these 'moments' were blessings in disguise, they let them know what was really in their hearts. Given time, it would work.


End file.
